


I'll Comfort You

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Missions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Wolf returns from another mission his Lord sent him out on. Reader helps comfort and heal him.
Relationships: Sekiro | Wolf/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	I'll Comfort You

It wasn’t uncommon for Wolf to return to you from a mission he was sent out on by Kuro and need your comfort or healing touch. Although he spoke little, as he rarely told you of what he was sent out for, you were there for him. To love him, heal him, and comfort him. So, when you heard his soft footsteps against the tatami in your home, you were ready for him.

You stopped in your preparation of dinner for yourself, washing your hands quickly and drying them on your pants. You quickly went to great him, going to the doorway. You paused as you saw him from the doorway, your breath catching in your throat. He was bloody. His clothing splattered and torn up. He looked exhausted, those dark eyes resting on your smaller figure. It was rare he came home in such a poor condition, normally able to fend for himself with such ease. It made you wonder what Kuro had needed from him during this mission.

Your feet were silent against the tatami as you closed the distance to your husband’s side. You said nothing, simply holding his gaze as you reached for his hand that he let you have. You guided him further down the hall to your shared bedroom. You motioned for him to sit on the edge of the futon. As he did, you went and filled up a bucket with warm water. When you returned, he had removed his gear and clothing on his upper half of his body. You gave him a look of ‘is that it?’, and he nodded. You stared, finding he was hiding nothing, and you set down the bucket beside him. 

You knelt before him, pulling a soaked rag from the bucket and wringing it out. You then reached up, gently wiping away dried and still drying blood from his body. He hissed softly in pain, and you murmured soft reassurances. It was rare he feel such a way, but you couldn’t heal him till you knew the extent of his injuries and his pain. You were slow and gentle as you wiped his body clean of blood to see the extent of his wounds.

With blood soon washed away, you see just how bad his wounds are. The deep gashes across his chest like claw marks from a wolf, but much larger and deeper. There were several, some more shallow, but the one across his chest very deep. You frown, looking up at him and meeting his gaze. “Sekiro…” you murmur his name, concern dripping from your lips. 

You washed any dirt from his wounds you could see before going and grabbing a small container from the nearby shelf. You returned with the container, opening it and revealing a pale pink cream inside. You scooped it onto your fingers before gently massaging the cream into the wound across his chest. You felt him tense beneath your fingers, his eyes closed as he tried not to show how he felt. You didn’t comment on it, simply putting cream in each of his wounds. He sighed softly, the only noise coming from him as your fingers ran gently over each wound.

Once lathered in cream, you bandaged his wounds, kissing each one once it was secured over the wound. He hummed softly in content at each kiss, his pain easing till the last wound was treated. As you pulled away, his hands rested at your hips, holding you and making you look up at him. His gaze was warm and loving as he stared down into your eyes. He gently cupped your cheek before bringing you up to him. He kissed you before pulling away slightly to gaze at you. His thumb runs along your lips as he presses his forehead to yours. No words are spoken. None need to be said as you simply comfort and love him, cherishing him.


End file.
